The Living Daylights
This is the twenty-seventh episode of Die Another Day. Story It was the day after the brutal fight at the bridge where Ryan Holt died. Angela goes up to confront, Kyron, who is looking at the sunrise. “Hey, Kyron,” Angela states. “What, Angela?” Kyron replies. “Can you and the boys fetch us some food and supplies. We’re running low on food and we’re gonna need some stitches to stitch up Melanie’s wound?” Angela asks. “All right. Boys!” Kyron shouts. “What?” Casey and Izzy reply. “Can you guys come with us to get some food and medical supplies for the group?” Kyron asks. “Sure,” the boys answer. Kyron, Izzy, and Casey then depart to find food and medical supplies. “I was unable to sleep last night,” Kyron stated. “Why not?” Izzy asked. “I’ve been thinking about our friends floating out there in the river,” Kyron answered, “They may be dead.” “But, they may be alive,” Izzy replied, “You’ll never know until you try to find them.” “You’re right, Izzy,” Kyron replies. They walk into a building where they see lots of food. “Oh my god! Look at how much food they have!” Casey shouts. They walk over to the kitchen, where they are then confronted by a man that they recognize. “Brian,” Kyron states, “You will burn for killing our friends and nearly destroying our home.” Kyron then points a gun at Brian. “Please, I mean you no harm. I’m after Phantom,” Brian replies. “You’re against Phantom too?” Kyron asks. “I don’t believe you.” “They did this,” Brian replies. He then lies Kelly’s corpse on the floor for everyone to see. “She was my daughter. I would do anything for her,” Brian states, “And they killed her. My friends all joined them and they left me here to rot. They poisoned me with thallium so that I wasn’t a threat. I only have a few weeks left to live.” “How can we defeat Phantom? They killed our friends and family too,” Kyron asks. “You can’t stop them,” Brian answers, “They’re everywhere.” Brian then grabbed Kyron’s gun and shot himself in the head. Casey runs upstairs and he finds a needle and thread in the bathroom. He then runs back down “I found some stuff for Melanie,” Casey states. “Good job, kiddo,” Kyron replies. They then grab a bag and put a whole bunch of food in it. “We’ve gotta go,” Kyron states, “Melanie needs us.” They then walk back towards the cabin. “Did you know that guy?” Casey asks. “Yes. Brian was a bad man. He killed our friend, Trace Oxford. He then nearly destroyed our home. But, I sympathize with what he’s been through since then. No man, no matter how wicked, deserves to have their children die and their reason to live destroyed,” Kyron answers. “I know,” Casey replies. They eventually return to the cabin. “Looks like you got the food and medical supplies that we wanted,” Angela states. “Yeah, we did. You wouldn’t believe what we saw,” Kyron replies. “What?” Angela asks. “Well, we ran into a man who was also on Phantom’s bad side. He killed himself and we took some of his food and the needle and thread for Melanie,” Kyron replies. “That’s one heck of a story. Hand me the needle and thread please,” Angela answers. Casey then hands her the needle and thread. Angela also grabs the peroxide from the first aid kit and a box of apple juice and walks up to Melanie’s room. “Hey Melanie,” Angela says. “What?” Melanie asks. “Well, it’s time that I stitch up your injury,” Angela answers. “I’m not gonna like this,” Melanie replies. Angela then takes off Melanie’s shirt and removes the bandages. She also hands Melanie the apple juice and grabs the peroxide. She pours the peroxide on Melanie’s open injury. She screamed in pain. Melanie then drank the apple juice, possibly to get her mind off the pain in her abdomen. Angela then started to stitch up Melanie’s abdomen. Melanie screamed in pain and she continued to drink the apple juice. “There, all better,” Angela states. She then grabs new bandages and wraps them around Melanie’s abdomen. She also puts Melanie’s shirt back on. “All right,” Angela states, “Continue to get some rest, okay sweetie?” Angela asks. “Okay mom,” Melanie replies. She then walks down, where she sees Kyron arguing with a group of seven people. “Oh no,” Angela states. “This place was ours first,” Daniel stateds “We live here now, so get out,” Kyron replies. "We have a little girl. She was shot and can't move much,” Kyron replies. “We need a peaceful resolution to this conflict,” George states, “How about we all live together as one big group.” “I’m fine with that,” Daniel replies. “I don’t mind,” Kat replies. “That’s a great idea,” Kyron replies. “Then that’s settled. We will put aside our differences and become one collective unit,” George stateds “I’m glad that this pointless debate was put to rest,” A man replies. “Do I know you from somewhere?” Kyron asked. “I’m Evan. I was with Johnny’s group. However, I left because I thought that it was too much. I then joined up with this group and here we are now,” Evan replies. “Wow. Never thought that I’ll ever see you again,” Kyron replies. "I hope that this unity turns out nicely," Aidan states. “So, I bet that we would get along nicely,” Kyron states. “Indeed,” George replies. Cast *Kyron *Izzy Welch *Evan *Brian *Angela *Casey *Melanie *Daniel Moore *George *Molly *Aidan *Kat *Noah *Wanda *Kelly (Corpse) Deaths *Kelly (Off Panel, Confirmed Fate) *Brian Trivia *First appearance of Daniel Moore. *First appearance of George. *First appearance of Molly. *First appearance of Aidan. *First appearance of Kat. *First appearance of Noah. *First appearance of Wanda. *Last appearance of Brian. *Last appearance of Kelly (Corpse). *Brian's confrontation and death is a reference to the death of Mr. White from the 2015 film Spectre. *Melanie getting her abdomen stitched is based on a similar scene in the first episode of Season 2 of the Telltale game.